


Error in his Ways

by JezikaahNovak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezikaahNovak/pseuds/JezikaahNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony makes Steve run away after a fight, he goes to say sorry. But is he apologising for the right thing? I own nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error in his Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my fanfiction.net account for ages but thought I'd add it to hear. Nothing to fancy just a quick little story I wrote when I had first started writing.

Faces an inch apart, their breaths were coming in a heated rush. Tony should have known it was only going to be a matter of time before this happened. They had been tip toeing around each other since the Avengers came to live in the mansion. Tony only wished that it didn't have to happen in front of the other Avengers, and on their weekly movie night...

  
“You always have to be the better than everyone, don’t you? We’re supposed to be a team and you're not helping, Stark. We all need to get along, for the sake of the team, if nothing else!” Steve exclaimed his hands clenched into fists.

“Don't act all angelic, it makes me weep, it truly does.”

“Dammit, this isn't funny Tony! Just because this is your house, that doesn't mean that you can boss everyone around.”

“And what spangles, you can?” Tony retorted raising his eyebrows in mock disgust.

Steve took a step back and crossed his arms, “You’re being a child.”

“Rather a child than a stuck up old man. Get that stick out of your arse, Captain.”

“You're just being completely ridiculous now, Tony. You think you’re such a big man.”

“Hell yeah I'm a big man, wouldn't you just love to how big I am Steve. Or are you afraid to admit that all this fighting is just because you have secretly the hots for me?”

Tony folded his own arms and waited for Steve to bite back at him, but the soldier’s face flushed a deep scarlet as he spun around and swiftly made his way out of the room, leaving Tony to stare after him in disbelief. Tony looked around at the other Avengers, raising his arms towards the now empty space in front of him in a ‘what-the-hell-was-that’ movement.

“Anyone care to tell me what the hell just happened to Rogers?”

Natasha slowly stood up from her position next to Clint and walked to stand in front of Tony and looked him straight in the eye, as if looking for something, before shaking her head and walking out the same way as Steve.

Tony turned to the Archer next. “Clint, buddy?!”

Clint stood and clapped his hand softly against Tony's shoulder "You fucked up, man. I'll leave it at that," he answered simply before following after Natasha.

Tony's eyes darted to Bruce who had his glued to the ground until Tony cleared his throat at him. “I uh, I just remembered that I to do something in the lab.” Bruce muttered, shooting out of his chair in the corner and practically running to the elevator.  
“Traitor!” Tony called after him, shaking his fist.

Now only Thor was left and he stood with a long sigh, walking up to tower over Tony and placed both hands on his shoulders. “Man of Iron, I think it would be best to find the Captain and resolve this matter.”

“But I didn’t even do anything!”

Thor let out a slow breath, “Search in your mind, Stark. And you will find the error in your ways.” And so within seconds Tony was left by himself.

He let out a heavy sigh, “JARVIS, where’s Steve?”

“Captain Rogers is currently in his room, sir. Would you like me to request that he meets you?”

“Uh, no. I’ll go to him, thanks JARVIS.”

  
xxx

  
Tony took the elevator to Steve’s room and knocked softly on the door. Hearing no reply he knocked again, louder this time.

“Who is it?”

“Uh- it’s me. Tony.”

There was a long pause and Tony was about to knock again when he heard a mumbled “Oh.”

“So... Steve, can I come in?”

“Might as well, you’ll just come in anyway.” Steve answered in a monotone.

Tony opened the door to see Steve sitting at the desk in the corner of the room. Pencil in hand, Tony could see the open sketch book on the table.

“Look, Cap. I just wanted to say that um- I’m, well you know” Tony said waving his hand around weakly.

Steve turned around sharply. “You’re what, Tony?” Steve’s eyes tightened and he held Tony’s gaze for a few seconds. Tony just gaped at him and Steve sighed, turning his back towards Tony.

Resuming his sketching, Steve hunched over the book. “Forget it, just go Tony” he mumbled dismissively.

“No! Wait Steve! I have something to say,” Tony spat out in a rush.

Steve turned back around quickly, his face hard. “Well spit it out Tony, or leave. I have things to do.”

“I- I uh- aw fuck it. Look Steve, being 100% serious, I owe you an apology, if you'll hear me out. Please." Steve dropped his pencil and turn back around to face him and gestured for Tony to continue. "Okay, so I just wanted you to know that what I said back there, I didn’t really mean it. I know where you come from being called gay is a real insult, disgusting even and I thought that, that if you knew how I was , making it seem like you wanted me would anger you the most. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have used my sexuality against you.” Tony stopped there, not knowing where to put his hands, so he just clasped them together in front of himself, waiting for Steve to blow up at him.

Steve stared at him for what seemed like forever before he shoot up from his desk and stormed over to Tony. Tony went to take a step back, but Steve’s gripped his shoulder's keep him in place. “You think I left because I was disgusted at you? Is that how little you think of me Tony?” Steve asked quietly.

Tony wouldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. “I don’t know,” he mumbled.

“Tony?” Steve called softly. “Tony. Look at me.”

Tony slowly met Steve’s eyes, watching the super solider as he took a deep breath. “Tony I didn’t leave because of you. I left because I was embarrassed. Back where I’m from, I was taught to hide the way I am and when you said that to me out there I panicked and left. I was embarrassed because- well because what you said is true.”

“Wait, what?!” Tony took a step back, well as much of a step back as he could with Steve’s hand still on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest. “Don’t lie to me Steve. I’m in a fragile state.”

“I’m not lying, Tony.” Steve dropped his hand and took Tony’s hand in his. Tony was about to say something else, when Steve leant down and gently pressed his lips against Tony’s. Tony stilled at the touch, Steve must have taken that as rejection because he leant back and dropped his hand. Tony realizing his mistake quickly gripped the back on Steve’s head and crashed their lips back together. Their lips moulded together perfectly, and Tony flicked his tongue against Steve’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Steve opened his mouth with a gasp and Tony used the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the soldier’s mouth. Steve moaned around Tony’s tongue, sucking on it gently. Tony’s wrapped his hand around Steve’s waist and pulled the taller man flush up against him.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, before breaking apart in gasping breaths. Tony couldn’t resist picking on the taller man.

"Who knew that the Capsicle was into younger men."

Steve laughed, pecking Tony on his swollen lips. “Don’t call me that, Tony.”

“You’ll have make me.”


End file.
